1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to calendars and, more particularly, to calendars which are combined with other items to provide information in addition to calendar dates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the art to combine calendars with other items which contain information in addition to calendar dates. U.S. Pat. No. 467,283 to Sittig discloses a calendar having monthly calendar sheets of successively greater length, with indicia on the exposed margin of each calendar sheet to identify a particular alcoholic beverage. The overleaf of each calendar sheet reveals price information about the alcoholic beverage indicated on the exposed margin of that calendar sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,198 to Goldstone discloses a buyer's guide which includes a plurality of tabbed sheets in a ringed binder. Each tab denotes a portion of the buyer's guide dedicated to a specific product which is identified by indicia on the tab. The individual sheets of the buyer's guide contain product information and prices, as well as the date upon which the information and prices are effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,630 to Winford discloses a book reference calendar wherein a reference book is combined with a detachable monthly calendar.
Various other calendar combinations are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,442,390; 3,964,195; and 4,757,624. None of these references provide a calendar bound together with a catalog, with indicia on the calendar which direct a reader to a distinct location in the catalog for information about products.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a combined calendar and catalog which has a catalog portion that is readily referred to from the face or header of the calendar sheets. A further object of the invention is to correlate information about products with dates displayed by an attached calendar. A still further object of the invention is to combine a calendar with a catalog in a convenient, singly bound form for ready location of information, such as product descriptions and prices.